The Spread
"The Spread" is the third episode of Season 1 of The Shield. It was originally broadcast on March 26, 2002. The previously on segment is voiced by CCH Pounder. Synopsis In a routine sweep to nab every outstanding suspect, the detectives divvy up the warrants. But when they cast their nets, they bring up far bigger fish than expected. Danny and Julien uncover a gun-smuggling operation; and Mackey and his team encounter a pro-basketball star who's in town to play the Lakers, when they bust in on drug dealers. Meanwhile, Claudette and Dutch try to catch a man who has been raping women in an attempt to procreate. Recap checks Connie Riesler's cut.]] signing autographs for the Strike Team.]] and Danny Sofer listen to Estela's complaints.]] finds weapons at a house.]] with his wife and son.]] interrogates William Greeley.]] .]] visits Tomas.]] and Vic Mackey.]] talks to Vic and Corrine about Matthew.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Jamie Brown as Connie Riesler * Elimu Nelson as Derrick Tripp * Brent Roam as Tomas Motyashik * Kirk Baltz as William Greeley * Jenya Lano as Adriana Co-Starring * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Heather Salmon as Marsha Kramer * Andy Mackenzie as Owen * DJ Rabiola as Ricky Harris Featuring * Michael Auteri as Desk Sergeant Nathan Peterson * Joel Rosenthal as Matthew Mackey * Ra Hanna as Virgil Lewis * Ana Argueta as Estela * Staci Snell as Mrs. Avonte * Bree Benton as Blanca * Ron Daniels as Scumbag * Melanie Myers as Officer Paula (as Uniform #1) * Kevin "Repo" Thomas as Monk * Malcolm Wain as Super Deleted scene appearances * Chris Tashima as Homicide Detective Featured Music * Young Dre - Dance With The Devil ( Plays at the Virgil Lewis apartment ) * Flight 180 - Sunday Jack ( SWAT raiding the sperm collector ) * Matt Anthony - Pinched In ( Vic Mackey saves a baby from a crackhead ) * Delinquent Habits - Que Vuelva (Ending montage) Episode Title The title refers to the spread betting put by the Strike Team on a basketball game, knowing they will affect the outcome by holding Derrick Tripp in custody illegally. Also, the title might refer to William Greeley's desire to "spread" his seed through his sperm. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: August 18, 2004 ** France: July 5, 2007 * Derrick Tripp is a member of New Jersey's professional basketball team, although it is never referenced as the New Jersey Nets. However, the Los Angeles Lakers are referenced by name and players like Kobe Bryant and Shaquille O'Neal are mentioned. * This episode was swapped with "Dawg Days" because the writers feared that the character of Shane Vendrell would be cut. At the time, Walton Goggins (who plays Shane) was still negotiating his contract. As a result, a scene between Vic and Danny was cut because it made reference to the events on "Dawg Days". * A deleted scene shows Detective Dutch Wagenbach checking on the murder of a prostitute on another precinct which he thinks follows the pattern he had thought of from a serial killer. * While interrogating William Greeley, Detectives Dutch Wagenbach and Vic Mackey make references to serial killers Ted Bundy and Jack the Ripper. * Vic compares Dutch to actor/dancer Fred Astaire because of the way Dutch "danced" around a suspect while interrogating him. * Detective Shane Vendrell asks Derrick Tripp if one of his sponsors is Viagra, in reference to the medicine for erectile dysfunction. * Shane also calls Derrick Tripp "Romeo" in reference to William Shakespeare's character and Shaka Zulu, an influential leader in the Zulu kingdom during the 17th Century, popularized in a 1986 TV series. * When Mrs. Avonte tells Vic and Corrine about Matthew's problems regarding some drawings he made, Vic tells her that maybe he was "no Michaelangelo" in reference to the Italian Renaissance painter of the 13th Century. Quotes * Shane Vendrell: Somebody needs to teach him a lesson. * Vic Mackey: By doing what? Executing him? * Shane Vendrell: Well, why not? I mean, isn't that what we do now? * Vic Mackey: I told you, that's over. * Shane Vendrell: We - killed - a cop. * Vic Mackey: Lem and Ronnie failed to clear the room, and Two-Time killed Terry. Get over it and don't bring it up again. External Links * "The Spread" on Internet Movie Database * 103 Category:Season 1